


Kitty

by meglw0228



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: How Tommy got the nickname pretty kitty.Fluffy kitty!fic. Kitty!Tommy
Relationships: Adam Lambert/Tommy Ratliff





	Kitty

Adam rubbed the soft ears again, mesmerized by the feel of them. He didn't even care how it happened as long as he didn't have to stop. He loved how they twitched every so often, or how they perked up when there was a sharp noise outside, or how they laid flat against Tommy's head sometimes.

"Adam…" Tommy moaned.

Adam jerked his hand back. "Did I hurt you?" he asked concerned.

Tommy grinned shyly. "No, it felt really good."

Adam grinned back at him and raised his hand once more to caress the new addition to Tommy's head.

"Pretty kitty."


End file.
